


Kiss a Random Stranger, Stiles

by mfingalpha (nomz_bunny)



Series: prOnz [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Clubbing, Dare, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/mfingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott dares Stiles to kiss a stranger so he does. Except his first choice is a mishap and then he runs into a Sexy Wall whose name is Derek.<br/>Sex ensues.</p><p>Porn battle prompt: sex with a stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss a Random Stranger, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awstilessum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/gifts).



> Last half was written on an iTouch that spontaneously autocorrects words (wtf) and so there might be typos--if you see any, feel free to tell me, I'll go back and change it ^.^

Stiles blamed Scott entirely for this.

 _It’ll be fun_ , he says,  _we’ll finally get laid_ , he says, Stiles mocks in his head as he desperately ducks behind a display of 50 to 80 proof vodka. Well how’s this for  _fun,_ Scotty?

“’Tilesy-baby!” a slurred voice sounds from—oh god right beside him. Stiles skids to a stop as he sees that he’s cornered at the edge of the bar. _Shit._

“’Tilesy! Shweet cheeks! C’mere ‘n lemme kiss ‘ou! You look like ‘ou go’ some soooffff’ lips,” croons a very drunk, middle-aged, balding with a pot-belly man. He haphazardly smacks a wet (and gross, so very gross) kiss on the hand that Stiles manages to fling up before his lips can land on Stiles’ cheek.

“Oh god,” Stiles mutters as he tries in vain to push his way around the man. “Why can’t you take _a hint?!”_

“A hin’? ‘Tiles, ‘ou came up ‘o me! Said ‘lemme kiss’!” the man says happily as he continues his attempts at kissing Stiles.

“I’m going to fucking kill Scott,” Stiles says viciously under his breath as he finally manages to slide around the lunatic and makes a dash for it only to run into a wall. A…very warm, muscular wall attached to a damn sexy head that was scowling at Stiles. Now why couldn’t Stiles have picked him to proposition? When Scott had dared him to go into the club and kiss a random stranger, Stiles had picked the first fit looking guy he’d seen—unfortunately, while the back of the lunatic currently stalking him had seemed to belong to a good person to play tonsil hockey with, it was a very deceiving back.

And now he was stuck between a hard place (because the Sexiest Wall Stiles Had Every Seen Or Run Into didn’t seem like he was moving anytime soon) and a truly disgusting place.

“Uh, excuse me?” Stiles started tentatively. Sexy Wall had lots of muscles, wouldn’t do to anger him. “Would you mind—“

“’Tilessss,” lunatic had managed to turn around without toppling it seemed, “’ou waited for meee!”

If Sexy Wall had seemed unimpressed before, he looked downright disapproving right then.

“Oh god,” Stiles groaned, “Quick! Move move move! Let me by dammit he’s going to catch up with me!” It appeared that Sexy Wall’s eyebrows were masters of eloquence and communicated to Stiles how very confused and disapproving they were of Stiles’ actions.

“He’s going to try and kiss me and that’s a very very very bad touch because ew I did not think he would turn out to be a gross pot-bellied middle aged lunatic with stalker-like tendencies and if Scott hadn’t told me to kiss a random stranger I wouldn’t have even had the chance to mistaken the crazy for a normal guy so it’s all Scott’s fault really, and would you please—mmph!” Stiles’ rambling monologue was cut off when Sexy Wall covered Stiles’ lips with his own.

Stiles could vaguely hear the lunatic exclaim “’Tiles! Whoa—“ And was that _sadness_ that Stiles heard? “‘Tiles, ‘ou didn’ wai’ for me, ‘ou ‘tarted wi’ou’ me…” A few seconds passed before he heard the man shuffle off to probably terrorize some other poor bloke.

Stiles expected Mr. Sexy Wall to immediately stop kissing him (he’d obviously done it to be nice) but instead, Stiles found himself being crowded back towards the bar. Without stopping for air, Mr. Sexy Wall easily lifted Stiles onto the barstool and somehow pushed him back so that Stiles was pressed against the counter edge.

Pulling away from Stiles, Mr. Sexy Wall growled out a “Derek, my name is Derek,” barely giving Stiles enough time to gasp out “Stiles” and then he was slamming his mouth back onto Stiles’. His hands scrabbled at Derek’s shoulders—god they were some broad shoulders—and whimpered as Derek bit at his lip. His brain wasn’t processing much besides the slick battle of their tongues and Derek’s large, warm hands wrapped possessively around Stiles’ hips. His own hands had moved on from Derek’s shoulders and were sliding down Derek’s chest only to wiggle them under his shirt—black, Stiles noted somewhere in the back of his mind—and luxuriate in the rock-hard abs. Derek’s breath, hot and heavy trailed down Stiles’ jawline, nipping and licking as he went causing Stiles’ breath to stutter going out. Dimly, Stiles recognized that they were leaned against a bar, but since it was in a dark corner, Stiles doubted anyone would notice much. Soon though, Stiles’ brain wasn’t processing anything but how absolutely amazing Derek felt pressed against him. An accidental twist has Stiles’ erection pressed firmly against Derek’s hard, muscular thigh (god, was any part of him not muscular?) and oh that felt so good. Derek was rutting against him at this point so he didn’t see any harm in thrusting his hips against Derek in return to feel some of that sweet, sweet friction on his crotch.

“Derek—fuck I don’t, public,” Stiles panted, Derek’s lips simply hovering above his now, their rhythm too erratic to continue kissing. Instead, they’re simply sharing their breaths, and occasionally, their mouths slide roughly against each other.

“Shut up,” Derek rumbled as he gripped Stiles’ waist tightly and tugged Stiles’ hips against him, other arm coming up to wrap around Stiles’ back to press them together as close as possible. Stiles is perched precariously on the edge of the bar stool at this point and Derek slides a thigh between his legs—which Stiles shamelessly humps. His hands are tangled in Derek’s spiky black hair, mussing up what was surely a carefully done style.

“Can’t—fucking—gonna come, fuck, Derek,” Stiles chokes out as another rough thrust breaks him and he can see stars as he feels the warmth spread across the crotch of his jeans. Derek grunts once and then Stiles can feel him tense as his release sweeps across him.

Derek’s teeth capture Stiles’ bottom lip once again as he licks slowly into Stiles’ mouth. For some reason, it feels dirtier and sexier than their frottage just moments before. Stiles moans in his blissed out state, vaguely aware that his boneless body is melting into Derek’s arms. Somehow, Derek’s managed to stay upright throughout the whole thing.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek groans, pulling Stiles up and off the stool. Stiles whimpers a protest as his jelly legs struggle to hold his weight. With an exasperated huff (that Stiles resents), Derek swings Stiles up and over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold—and fuck that shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

“Where we goin’?” Stiles slurs out, still hazy with pleasure.

“Somewhere private so I can fuck you.”

“Oh, ok then,” Stiles murmurs happily, reaching a hand down to get a hold of Derek’s bum and squeezing. “You’ve got a nice ass,” he states matter-of-factly.

Derek chuffs out a laugh and Stiles can feel him shaking his head against his side. “I can’t believe I was attracted to you.”

“You were? Whoa dude, where were you when Scott dared me to kiss a stranger?” Stiles asks indignantly.

“Not in the right place I guess,” Derek replies, sounding amused.

"Yeah!" Stiles agreed readily, feeling slightly ridiculous as he  said it. He was finally back on the ground from his spiral of pleasure and was a bit disconcerted by his current position--although Derek did indeed have a fine ass. "Uh so about this fucking, d'you have anything?" Sober as he was, he wasn't about to have sex with a complete stranger without proper protection.

"I have lube...and I think I have a condom in my wallet," Derek replied rather calmly. Maybe he did this often, Stiles was a bit disturbed to feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Derek picking up other guys at the club.

They had arrived in the doorway to the mens' room (Stiles cringed internally at how very much like a porno his life was becoming) and Derek dropped Stiles back to the ground.

"Are you, uh," Derek started awkwardly, "You okay with this?"  
Stiles stared blankly at Derek. "Uh, were you not there when I was rubbing against you and then the subsequent orgasm?"

"Oh, yeah." But the worried puppy expression stayed.

"Oh my god, how is it fair that you're so sexy looking and can still pout like that?" Stiles complained, surely the universe hated him. "Yes, Derek, I want you to fuck me, ok? Is that enough for permiss--"

For the second time that night, Stiles was interrupted when Derek kissed him, this time moving directly onto the filthy exchange of licking and sucking on Stiles' tongue. Stiles moaned as Derek slammed him against the wall, forcing Stiles' legs to splay apart to accommodate for Derek. One last hard kiss later, Derek backed up a bit to spin Stiles around so his hands were placed flat against the wall in a mockery of the hands up position Stiles' dad told criminals to do--and nope Stiles was not allowed to think about his dad during sex with a hot stranger.

"Fuck," Derek muttered behind him.

"What?" asked Stiles, twisting his head around to look questioningly at Derek. He was staring at his wallet as if t had betrayed him.

"I don't have any condoms, only lube."

"Fuck."

Derek gazed pensively at Stiles, who probably looked positively debauched. He could feel how kiss swollen his lips were and his position just screamed 'take me, take me hard'. Stiles was more than a little frustrated by this new turn of events. Derek was so fucking hot and goddamit Stiles wanted Derek in him so badly--he was already hard despite having gotten off a couple minutes ago.

"You could..." Stiles brightened as he thought of something, "You could finger fuck me."

A sort of choking whine came from Derek at Stiles' offer and suddenly Stiles found himself covered by a delicious heat and weight as Derek draped himself up against Stiles' back. His face was twisted further until Stiles found himself kissing Derek again--god he could do that forever. It was sloppy from the awkward angle but then Stiles' jeans were being yanked down and Stiles could only pant against Derek's mouth as Derek's lubed up finger slid into his ass.

"Fuck," he hissed at the slight burn. Derek wiggled it around before sticking another finger in without warning. Scissoring his fingers and then curling them, Derek soon drove Stiles insane with the sensations that Stiles felt. By the time Derek thrust a third into his hole, Stiles was writhing against the all and desperately trying to fuck himself back against Derek's magical fingers.

"Fuck, Derek, god I need more," Stiles whimpered, "I--are you, fuck, are you clean?!"

Derek sucked in a breath at what Stiles was implying and breathed out a fervernt "Yes."

"Then fuck me, god, fuck me I need--"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before he whined at the loss of Derek's fingers when Derek pulled them out with a pop. Barely a moment later though, Stiles could feel the thick head of Derek's cock demanding entrance. Without giving himself any time to regret his decision he pushed back against it and was rewarded with a choked gasp from Derek as his cock breached him.

"You're so fucking tight," growled Derek, placing his hands around Stiles' hips. He ignored Stiles' breathy pleas as he forced Stiles to stay still until he finally pulled back and snapped his hips back into Stiles. Stiles cursed as Derek's cock rubbed against his insides and felt so fucking full.

Only a few strokes later, Stiles could feel his balls tightening, already on edge from the previous fingering session. And then Derek hit his prostate after he adjusted his grip on Stiles--another thrust there and Stiles was gone.

Derek groaned as Stiles' ass muscles clenched down on his cock, hot and tight wrapping perfectly around him. One, two more thrusts later, he found himself shooting his load deep into Stiles, grinding into Stiles' ass.

Stiles was riding his aftershocks as Derek pumped into him and shuddered as he felt Derek's warm come paint his insides. He could feel bruises forming where Derek's hands were cleches tightly around his hips and anticipated future jerking sessions in the shower for the next few weeks where he pressed his own fingers on them to remember how it felt.

Finally, Derek's softened cock slid out of Stiles and the two paused a second to catch their breath before silently pulling up their pants (both their jeans had been shoved down to their ankles) and straightening up a little.

"I.." Stiles was for once, at loss for words.

"Let me have your phone," Derek said abruptly, looking rather vulnerable for someone who had just fucked Stiles hard enough that Stiles was gonna feel it for days.

Stiles wordlessly handed it to Derek and watched as he punched in his number.

"So, uh, we should get together at one point," Derek tentatively said.

A smile spread on Stiles' face, "Yeah, yeah we should."

Derek grinned happily at him and waved at him before sort of stumbling his way out the bathroom leaving Stiles to grin stupidly at the door for a long moment.

Stiles felt pretty warm towards Scott at the moment.

\--

Stiles was pissed at Scott.

"What do you mean it doesn't count?!"

Scott grimaced a bit at Stiles' shout, "Technically, The guy kissed you and not the other way around. The dare was for you to kiss a random stranger."

"Oh my god you have to be fucking kidding me."

It was the day after the night of the dare and Stiles was annoyed to hear Scott's claim that Stiles hadn't really done the dare.

"I'm just saying, Stiles, you didn't--" Scott's jaw hit the floor as a stubbled, darkly handsome, muscular guy slid into the booth next to Stiles and grabbed his chin swinging his head around to plant an open mouthed kiss onto Stiles' lips.

"Hmmm, hi, Derek," breathed Stiles when Tall, Dark, and Handsome broke the kiss.

"Stiles," said Derek in a husky voice before turning to look at Scott--who looked like he'd just seen his mom making out with Sheriff Stilinski (it had happened before).

"You must be Scott, thanks for giving Stiles the dare. I wouldn't have met him if it hadn't been for you." So saying, he reached a hand out to shake Scott's hand. Scott did so numbly.

"Didn't you guys just meet last night?" Scott asked, a bit disturbed at the weird closeness between his best friend and the man who looked like he could be a serial killer.

"Yeah, dude, we exchanged numbers and we've been texting each other all night and this morning. He has all the Lord of the Rings movies and we're gonna marathon Supernatural at his place today!" Stiles said happily, ignorant of how sickened Scott was at their cuteness.

"Oh god," Scott said faintly.

"Yup, it'll be fun, won't it, Derek?"

"Yeah. Especially the breaks between the episodes."

Here, Scott whimpered a bit, horrified to see Derek winking at Stiles.

"Ehehe...yeah," Stiles croaked out. And then Scott had to quickly avert his eyes as Stiles launched himself at Derek and they went back to sucking face.

" _Oh my god_ , Stiles! I need to go--right now, have fu--no! I mean, uh, be safe and suit and oh my god _PDA GUYS PDA_!" Scott scurried out the door of the coffee store, leaving Stiles and Derek happily making out until the waitress came over to coo at them. After which they went to Derek's place and marathon watched the first few seasons of Supernatural--well, it was playing in the background as they had marathon sex. Derek especially liked the way the intense music fit well with all the different sounds he could get Stiles to make. Eventually he even got Stiles to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tintinnare.tumblr.com) go go go :)


End file.
